


Blood and Chocolate

by Miss_Vile



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbara Kean is just trying to be a good friend, Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Her methods are dubious and therefore in character, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Ozzie has low self-esteem, Rimming, She just wants to see Ozzie happy, Someone get him a blanket and some cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: “Maybe you just need a different brand of courage.” She says and stops the waiter.On the tray were carefully arranged flowers. Carnations, it looked like. The petals were cut from the stem and dipped in velvety dark chocolate. Barbara Kean took two of them off of the tray and handed one to Oswald.“To love.” She said and popped the floral dessert into her mouth.Oswald hesitated for only a moment before muttering the words, “To love...” and then eating his own flower.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Barbara Kean, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396144
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Blood and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I totally named this after a werewolf YA novel I loved as a kid.
> 
> This fic just kinda... happened. I was writing something else and this just spilled out on the page one day.
> 
> Enjoy the oopsie porn!

It has been a year since Oswald was elected Mayor of Gotham and it wasn't that long ago that Oswald had become a puzzle that Edward couldn't solve. A few weeks after the mishap at the Sirens, Oswald began acting strange. At the best of times, he was _aloof._ He'd been dodging conversations until one day he invited Edward to have a conversation over dinner. Edward was apprehensive about attending but brought the nicest bottle of wine he could find on short notice.

The two of them enjoyed the bottle but any attempts to get Oswald to talk about the _'very important thing'_ was for naught. Eventually, Oswald was too drunk to continue their conversation and Edward had to carry him over to the sofa, wrap him up in the checkered-pattern quilt he favored, and let him sleep it off.

The following morning, Edward received a phone call from Barbara. Oswald had apparently wandered off and was asleep in a booth at The Sirens. Barbara was demanding that Ed come and pick him up. With a heavy sigh, Edward did. He held out hope that Oswald would be more inclined to talk on the ride home, but Oswald was too frustrated and embarrassed by his adventure that he refused to let Edward ask any more questions. In fact, he forbade him from ever asking about it ever again.

It was a puzzle Edward would allow to go unsolved for the sake of his friend. But, he'd be lying if he said that it wasn't slowly eating away at him...

Ever since Oswald's drunken adventure to the Siren's nearly a year ago, the two mobsters had gotten close. Edward had figured out that the two had talked in length about _something._ Edward wasn't sure. But, whatever the conversation was, it had somehow cemented the friendship between Barbara Kean and the King of Gotham. Which, of course, was why they were at the Siren's celebrating Oswald's first year as Mayor.

Ed couldn't shake the flashbacks of the _last_ time they were here for a party for Oswald. Butch and Tabby are there but, luckily for him and the rest of the attendees, Oswald and Barbara had a truce. Butch doesn't harm Ed, Os doesn't harm Tabby. Everything else is golden.

Everything but Edward's occasional heartache, that is.

That was what it was, wasn't it? Heartache? Edward felt like he had somehow disappointed his dearest friend but he could never figure out what it was. There was always _something_ wrong with him. His childhood had taught him that much. Any time Edward was unequivocally himself, in _any_ capacity, it only served to push people away. No matter how hard he tried, being himself for any length of time never had the desired effect. It was why he couldn't keep friends. And why he felt like Oswald must hate him for some unexplainable reason. It only made the bond between his friend and Miss Kean all the more painful to watch from afar.

“He's looking this way.” Barbara teases in her usual sing-songy voice

“Please, he's just keeping an eye on me so I don't overdrink.” Oswald dismisses Barbara's comment

“I don't see what the big deal is.” she smiles, “Just tell him.”

Oswald scoffs, “Easier said than done. Trust me.” He downs another shot, “I tried.”

“No you didn't.” she playfully slaps his shoulder, “You got drunk, passed out, and then came to me and cried your eyes out.”

“You weren't there.” Oswald shook his head, “He was just so perfect. And I was just so...” He makes a face like he's disgusted

Barbara rolled her eyes and then smiled when one of the waiters began walking their way. Her lips curl into a devilish smile.

“What?” Oswald's eyes narrow. He knows that look and knows that his friend was up to no good.

“Maybe you just need a different brand of courage.” She says and stops the waiter.

On the tray were carefully arranged flowers. Carnations, it looked like. The petals were cut from the stem and dipped in velvety dark chocolate. Barbara Kean took two of them off of the tray and handed one to Oswald.

“To love.” She said and popped the floral dessert into her mouth.

Oswald hesitated for only a moment before muttering the words, “To love...” and then eating his own flower. The dark chocolate was of high quality. Sprinkled with sea salt. The flower itself was sweet and there was a vague aftertaste of blood oranges.

“You'll feel that in about five minutes.” Barbara said, licking the excess chocolate from her lips.

“What do you mean?” Oswald's eyes widened

“My new chef used to work at the Foxglove.” she smiled, “He made these special for tonight.”

“Did you just drug me?” Oswald growled

“Oh, come on. Live a little!” Barbara teased, “What's the worst that could happen?”

* * *

Several minutes later, Edward is making his way through the crowd. He grabs Oswald by the arm and nearly falls over when Oswald leans and puts his full weight on Edward's side. Ed glares at Barbara, rolls his eyes, and then drags Oswald to the hallway.

“Where are we going?” Oswald asks, his eyes all full of sparkles

“We're going back home.” Ed said. He had been suspicious of Barbara the moment she handed Oswald the flower and, after observing some of the other guests and overhearing the chatter through the crowds, had realized too late that the dessert was laced with a psychoactive drug.

“Why? I'm enjoying myself.”Oswald ran his hands up and down Edward's arms and shoulders

“Yeah. A little too much.” Edward scoffed, “Do you really want to deal with the reporters tomorrow?”

“Like one party would soil my reputation. You worry too much.” He clumsily adjusted Edward's tie

“That's why you keep me aroun-”

Oswald gave the tie a gentle tug. Edward stumbled and, once he'd righted himself, found a pair of lips pressed against his. Oswald's hands were laced through his brown hair. Edward was lost to the sensation for a moment. First came the shock, then came the feeling of Oswald's chocolate-covered tongue in his mouth, then shock again.

“Oswald!” Ed pulled his friend away with a wet 'pop'

“Hm?” Oswald looked up at him all dreamy-eyed

“We...” Ed gulped. The panic was starting to set in, “We need to get you out of here.”

“This way.” Oswald took him by the hand and led him down the staircase to the back entrance. However, he veered left and dragged Edward with him. There was a room tucked away behind the Sirens. Oswald had known it was there when there was a boom in Miss Kean's tributes and she revealed the room and all of the exploits that people paid for while in there. Oswald locked the door, threw Edward against the wall, and kissed him passionately.

Edward gasped and clutched at Oswald's lapels. Each kiss tasted better than the last. Each haggard intake of breath tasted of dark chocolate, blood oranges, and _Oswald._

“We need to leave.” Edward could barely breathe

“You needn't concern yourself with the tabloids, Eddie.”

“You're high and you're making out with your Chief of Staff at a party full of Gotham's criminals! I have a _lot_ to be concerned about.” Edward huffed

“No one saw us come in here.” Oswald's fingers traced a line up Edward's throat that caused both of them to shiver, “And no one can see us now.”

“Oswald...” Ed pleaded. The edges of his vision started to sparkle. Like there were fireworks at the corners of his eyes. He tried to blink them away but they only intensified. He swayed in place and suddenly felt like the ground under him was moving. He held onto Oswald's shoulders for support. He peered down at his friend and noticed the hint of chocolate still at the corner of his mouth, “Oh, dear...”

“What is it?”

“Nothing!” Edward said, a little too loud. The blue-green of Oswald's eyes shimmered and swirled. Like clear ocean water on a sunny day. His freckles stood out behind the blush that painted Oswald's cheeks and nose. Edward couldn't stop himself as he raised his hand and touched one of those delicate little spots. He was fairly certain that it made a sound ring in his ears. He experimented for a moment and touched a few more of the freckles. Each one made a different sound. He ran the pad of his thumb along Oswald's cheekbone and swooned at the melody that played.

“Beautiful.” Edward breathed out. He didn't stop himself from leaning forward and licking the rest of the drug-laced chocolate from the corner of the Mayor's mouth. He had already started this exploration and had no intention of stopping. Especially now that his mind was just as compromised as his friend's.

He pushed them away from the wall and giggled when Oswald squawked and collapsed on the bed. Edward carefully removed each button from Oswald's jacket and waistcoat. When he made it to Oswald's silk shirt, he had to take a moment to relish the feel of the fabric. He leaned forward and buried his face in the silk. He almost tipped over the edge from the softness of his skin and the feeling like he was drowning in Oswald's cologne. It was like he had melted and was being poured over the body of his friend.

“Eddie.” Oswald bucked his hips forward and Ed was reminded of his experiment. He wasn't done yet. And, with any luck, wouldn't be done for a while. He was going to unwrap Oswald like a gift. He mouthed at the buttons and removed them with his teeth. Oswald moaned at the feeling of hot breath on his skin.

Once the shirt was removed. Edward ran his hands up and down Oswald's torso. A symphony of sounds echoed from Oswald's skin. Ed wondered if scars sounded different. He ran a finger across each of them. The ones left by other mobsters, Fish Mooney, Don Maroni, Hugo Strange and his sadistic lab partners. They each had their own story to tell. But the one Edward liked the most was the star-patterned one on his shoulder. Edward kissed and sucked at the skin there and relished the sound the scar made and how it blended with the chorus of moans coming from Oswald's mouth.

All Ed wants to do is put his mouth on Oswald. The notes sound sweeter this way for some reason. He kisses Oswald's neck and sucks at the salty-sweet skin at the point where his neck and shoulder meet. Oswald gasps and Edward keens at the sound. The sound of Oswald's panting and breathing fills the room and bounces around inside Ed's ears. Ed, his mouth, and his ministrations move south. He's never had a cock in his mouth before but the drugs and the pitch of Oswald's voice gave him all of the confidence he needed.

Ed's eyes watered. It hit the back of his throat and, under normal circumstances, he might've gagged. In both their relaxed states, Oswald melted like warm honey in his mouth and Ed was practically drinking him in.

Oswald was drunk off Ed's kiss. He wasn't even entirely sure if this was really happening. Perhaps it was a hallucination brought on by the drugs. He kept having to maintain eye contact in order to assure himself that this was really happening.

Oswald began to spiral. He felt like he was unraveling like a loose string on his sleeve. Edward notices the shift and pauses.

“Shh...” he says, petting Oswald's hair, “I'm right here.” Edward leans in to kiss his friend. His lover. His hand gently stroking him as he did. Oswald sighed contently and Edward worked him just to the point of climax. Oswald's breath came out in laboured gasps until Edward removed his hand and trailed those talented fingers towards his lips. He gently brushed Oswald's bottom lip with the pad of his index finger.

“Ed?” Oswald could tell, even through the fog of lust and chemical misfires in his brain, that there was an unasked question between them. He opened his mouth but he couldn't think clearly enough to form words properly. Before he could ask what was wrong, Edward was already pulling away from him.

“One moment.” Edward said as he scooted himself off the bed. Oswald grabbed his arm.

“No.” Oswald cried

“I'll be right back.” Ed tried to reassure him

“Don't leave me...” a tear rolled down his cheek, “Please.”

Edward scooped the man into his arms and kissed the offending tears away. He was still on a mission, however. He laced his fingers around Oswald's and grounded him. Kissing his knuckles. He leaned over and opened the drawer in the desk by the bed. As expected, it was full of all manner of accommodations.

Edward's mind spun as he imagined using the assortment of tools for his own pleasure and amusement. They would have to wait until another time...would there _be_ another time? Edward shakes the thought away. That was a concern for Future Ed. Present Ed had much more important matters to deal with.

He takes out the bottle of lubricant and brings it back to the bed with him. He hesitates. He's feeling the effects of the drugs just like Oswald but clearly a less intense version. He still has some cognitive function and has more coordination. Oswald, on the other hand, was having difficulty speaking. And _that_ was proving to be a problem.

“Oswald.” Ed kissed his temple, “We should stop.”

“No.” Oswald whined

“This isn't right.” Edward adjusted his glasses, “We should just go home and talk about this later-”

“-But I'm a coward!” Oswald cried, “If we wait, I'll never tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Edward asked

“That I... want this.” Oswald admits, “I want this more than anything. Please.” He grabs Ed's hands and places them on his hips, “Don't stop.”

So, Edward complies. He pops open the bottle with a loud 'click' and liberally pours the coconut-scented gel on his fingers. He exhales any embarrassment and guides his hand to Oswald's backside. The smaller man shivers and Edward can't help but smile. He hadn't even really started and Oswald was already putty in his hands. The power he had over the Penguin was intoxicating. Even more than the drugs.

Edward finds what he's looking for a uses the pad of his finger to gently press against Oswald's opening. The man squirms. Edward adds just a hair more pressure and is startled by the growl that vibrates his chest. Oswald's kiss is almost violent. All teeth and blood.

“You're so slow.” Oswald grumbles, “I promise you aren't going to break me.”

Edward presses in to the first knuckle and _boy,_ was Oswald _right_. He takes the first two fingers without much resistance. The drugs making him pliable and relaxed. Edward has to resist the urge to be rough with the man writhing beneath him. His senses were likely heightened in this state which meant that pain, as well as pleasure, would be intensified. So, naturally, Edward was afraid of accidentally hurting his best friend and ruining whatever _this_ was.

“You're so good to me.” Oswald says, “S-so good... I need you, Ed.” His hips gyrate against Edward's thigh.

_Oh..._

Edward gulps and then adds a third finger. There was some resistance but mostly Oswald just squirmed and rocked himself back onto Ed's fingers. The delicious sounds he was making made Ed feel like he was playing the world's most beautiful instrument. His delicate fingers working the keys inside. He crooks his finger just so and delights in the symphony of curses and choking gasps from Oswald's mouth.

Edward, with his fingers still connected with Oswald, leans over and plucks a condom from the bedside table. He tears open the corner with his teeth and works on rolling it down his shaft and securing it around the base. He sighs at the gentle pressure and pours some of the lubricant over himself. He looks over at Oswald who is blissed out and eagerly awaiting him.

With a heady exhale, he positions himself above his friend. This was a new experience for him and he was just sober enough to be second-guessing his choices. He chewed his bottom lip.

“Are you sure you want this?” Ed asked again, still uncertain

Oswald's smile is bright. He pulls Edward closer to him and kisses him sweetly. The chocolate had all been kissed away and all that was left was the tang of Oswald. As Edward pulled away, his eyes once again locked with the swirling vortex of Oswald's gaze. The colors swirled like storm clouds. Ed could have sworn he saw lightning flash in his irises.

“I love you, Edward.” Oswald held him, “I love you so much it hurts to breathe.”

Edward needed nothing else. He presses in slowly. All the while kissing his lover as he pants into his mouth. The sensation claiming both of them as they dissolve into giggles and moans. Edward repositions himself as he finds a steady rhythm and throws his head back. His own cries add to the music and he finds the sound all the more pleasant.

They both scream out the other's name as they climax. Edward collapses in a sweaty heap on top of Oswald and can't help the fresh set of giggles that claims him as he does. Oswald kisses his hair.

Edward discards the condom but can't help but notice how sensitive he still is. And how hard he still is. Oswald seems to be in the same condition as he bucks his hips into the air. A side-effect of the drug, most likely. Barbara _did_ say that her candy maker had worked at the Foxglove and that place was known for only one thing...

Edward was content with snuggling up with his lover for the remainder of their encounter. However, Oswald seemed to have other plans. He disappeared under the covers and, for a moment, Edward wasn't sure what was happening. Then the felt a wet heat engulf his cock.

“Oswald!” he cried

“Hm?” Oswald reappeared from under the covers. A delirious grin across his face.

“Y-you don't have to.” Edward smiled. He was more than sated for the evening, even if his body was reacting otherwise. He was content with leaving it as is.

“Mmm, but I want to.” Oswald licked his lips and then ducked back under the covers to resume where he'd left off. Edward's eyes roll to the back of his head. His chest hurts from the pounding in his chest. He can't feel his fingers. Or any of his extremities, save for _one._

“Os... _Oswald..._ ” Try as he might, Ed can't speak above a strangled whisper.

Oswald still hears him and hums in delight around Ed's cock. The vibrations send both of them reeling. Edward slides down the silken sheets until he's flat on his back. He's having to fight back the urge to fuck Oswald's mouth in his overstimulated state. Oswald removes his mouth and repositions himself. Edward begins to think that maybe Oswald is finally done and ready to call it a night... but he's wrong.

There is a hot exhale ghosting over his skin and then that same tongue trailing between his cheeks and to his own puckered hole. Ed sucks in a breath. Unable to breathe from the shock of the intense sensation. He lifts his hips without realizing in order to chase Oswald's mouth. The man takes a firm hold of his thighs and traces the ribbed flesh of Edward's entrance with his tongue.

Edward sighs his permission and melts into the feeling of Oswald fucking him with his tongue. It wasn't something he'd gotten the opportunity to enjoy before and now he was regretting ever denying himself the pleasure. It all felt so good. Intense. Satisfying...

Edward barely recognized the addition of fingers as Oswald worked him open. It overwhelmed Ed's senses and all time ceased to matter. He wasn't sure if Oswald had spent minutes or hours pleasuring him like this. Edward didn't care.

Oswald finally lifts the sheet up over his head and smiles at the look on Edward's face. He snakes his hands up Ed's torso until his fingers are tangled in his hair. The perfectly coiffed mop of hair was now a mess of sweaty curls. Oswald's own had deflated long ago and was laying across his face like soft black feathers.

Oswald massages his jaw and laughs. Edward laughs with him and kisses his lover. His own scent and taste still lingering on his lips.

“Oswald... I...” Ed wants to say something more but the words escape him. He's lost in the intensity of Oswald's stare and feels like he is dissolving into vapor.

“Shh...” Oswald kisses him, their eyes never parting, “I've got you.”

“Would you... to me... please...” Edward's request came out in short bursts. Like he was straining on each word. His mouth was dry and he felt like he would turn to dust unless Oswald's mouth was on his. He could drown in him and be content.

A strong waft of coconut fills his senses and he is suddenly drawn back into reality. Into the now. Oswald was on top of him, gripping Edward's face and _searching_. Ed's not entirely sure what it is he's looking for so he offers a smile. Oswald smiles back and presses into him.

Ed gasps and Oswald stops. He gently kisses him and tells him to relax. Reminds him not to tense his muscles and to focus only on Oswald's voice. Ed does.

It doesn't take long for them to find a rhythm with one another. Oswald is much slower in his lovemaking than Ed. He's taking his time as he rocks into him and devours every whimper that leaves Ed's lips. Their eyes are still locked and Edward can't stop the tears that escape his eyes. Oswald gasps.

“Eddie...” He wipes the tears away, “I'm sorry... Does this hurt?”

“No.” Edward smiled, “I just... You're so perfect.”

Oswald nuzzles into the crook of his neck and continues his languid thrusts. He loses all sense of time again as he cries into his lover's shoulder. They both come with a sigh of relief and wrap themselves around one another.

Edward was the first to wake up that morning. Or was it the afternoon? Edward couldn't tell. There wasn't a window in this room- likely as a precaution against anyone who might be lurking outside the Sirens for the chance of blackmail material. Ed rubs the sleep from his eyes and is eternally grateful for the privacy. He untangles himself from the mess of limbs and stalks over to the small bathroom off to the side. There is a set of complimentary toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste. Clever Barbara. Always prepared. He brushes his teeth and splashes cold water on his face. His face burns when he thinks back to how Oswald had held him. They way they rocked into one another. Were satisfied by one another. Happy for the first time in a long time.

He pulls on a fluffy bathrobe that had been hanging on a hook near the bathroom and climbed back into the bed. He rolls over and smiles at Oswald's sleeping form. The puzzle piece now rightfully in its place. The hesitancy of his friend's actions and the oddness of his behaviour all made sense now. Edward can't help but laugh. There was a weight that was lifted from his chest. A pang of guilt that he wasn't even sure why it was there suddenly crumbled and meant nothing.

Oswald loved him. _That_ was the big secret.

Oswald's eyes begin to flutter open. He breathes in the scent of Edward and hums in contentment. Edward smiles and smooths a stray hair that is obscuring his lover's face. And, just like that, the spell is broken.

Oswald is reeling backwards. Cursing and flailing.

“What the hell, Ed!” Oswald screeches, “Why are you in my room?”

“Um...” Ed looks around. Oswald looks too and his eyes widen. He recognizes the room and makes to stand out of the bed. However, the sudden chill keeps him wrapped up in the blanket. He slowly lifts the covers and blinks at his naked form.

“Where are my clothes? What's going on? Ed!”

“Wait... Do you not remember anything?”

“Remember _what?!”_ he squawked

“Oh dear... Um...” Ed panics, “Let me go get you some water. Okay?” Ed places a hand on Oswald's own but that only makes Oswald panic more, “I-I'll be right back. I promise.”

Ed discards the robe and throws on his pants and shirt before fleeing the safety of the back room. He recognizes the morning light through the windows and sighs. He makes his way through the empty club and to the bar. He looks around but doesn't see anyone. The doors appear to be locked. He hears something like glass clinking and walks around the bar to see Barbara Kean cleaning dust off decanters and polishing glasses. An ever-present mischievousness painted her face.

“Don't worry. I'm the only one here, String Bean.” Barbara smiles, handing him a glass and filling it with ice and water, “Rough night?”

“You already know that it was.” Ed glared

“Yeah... I should have warned Pengy that those were pretty powerful. Didn't think he'd be such a lightweight.” she chuckled to herself, “But, he had you to keep him company. What a gentleman.”

Edward blushed and swallowed hard. He certainly didn't feel like much of a gentleman.

“Wait... you didn't?” Barbara looked at him. He swallowed again but said nothing, “You did!”

“Shut up.” he growled and adjusted his glasses, “I don't need you rubbing my nose in it.”

“It's sweet.” she chided, “We've all been taking bets on when it would happen. Looks like I win the pot.”

Edward let out a bitter laugh, “Nice to know I'm so predictable.”

“What's got you so worked up? Isn't this a good thing?” she chided

“How is any of this a good thing?!” Edward couldn't control his volume, “Oswald trusted me. And now...”

“You don't think he trusts you?” she asked

“I don't see why he would.” Edward bit the side of his cheek, “I just got so confused... he said that he loved me and I just...”

“Just what? Spit it out.”

“...I believed him.” Ed wanted to cry

“Oh, you poor blind baby.” she shook her head, “You honestly think he was lying?”

“He was clearly stoned out of his mind. Nothing he said last night was true.”

“Wow, you are an idiot.” she scoffed

“Excuse me?” Edward bared his teeth

“ _You_ are an _idiot.”_ She set her glass down and looked down her nose at him, “The man is head over heels for you! Has been for a while.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Well... let's just say that a little birdie told me.” She smiled. It wasn't necessarily her secret to tell. That was for Oswald to decide. But she wasn't going to allow him to be denied that opportunity simply because the love of his life was as dense as they came.

* * *

Oswald is beside himself. The evidence of last night's adventure was obvious. He found his clothes. They were piled unceremoniously on the floor next to Ed's. The bed was a tangled mess of blankets and sheets. There was a bottle of lubricant on the side table that smelled strongly of coconut. Just like the sheets and his skin. There was a dull ache in his lower back and a sharper pain that shot through him if he moved too quickly.

In his haste to cover his shame, he's grabbed the discarded robe. Oswald pulled it closer to him and was caught up in the smell. His nose was buried in the plush fabric when Edward finally entered the room. Oswald buried his face and sobbed. Still unable to face his friend.

“Oswald?” Ed called out. His hand hovering over Oswald's shaking form.

“Peppermint...” Oswald finally spoke

“Peppermint?”

“The robe smells of peppermint.” He wipes tears from his eyes, “It smells like you.”

Edward smiles and then hands the mayor the glass of ice water. After a few moments, Oswald managed to compose himself. He breathed in deeply. Then, on the exhale, he spoke, “Ed... um... did we... uh...”

“Have sex?” Edward inhales. His exhale comes out so quickly it makes him lightheaded, “Yes. We did.”

“Oh god, Ed.” Oswald buries his face in his hands. His words are almost drowned out in his sobs, “I am so, so sorry.”

“Oswald.” Ed abandons all hesitation and wraps his feathered friend up in a hug, “You don't need to apologize.”

“No. I do.” He pushes Ed away, “I've ruined everything...”

“What exactly have you ruined?”

“This!” He gestures between them, “Us.”

Edward clicks his tongue, “How much do you remember?”

“It's coming to me in flashes...” he says, “I remember eating the chocolate... and then I dragged you into this room...”

“And?”

“And... Well!” He gestured wildly, “The rest of it is far too embarrassing to say out loud!”

“Fair enough.” Edward chuckled

“I do remember telling you that I loved you.” Oswald picked at his cuticles, “And I don't remember your response.”

“I didn't exactly respond with words.” Ed confessed

“Oh...” Oswald stared at him. Expecting... _something_. He wasn't sure what. But the longer he waited for it, the more vulnerable he felt under Edward's stare, “I'm sorry...”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Apologizing for no reason.”

“Why are you even still here?” Oswald glared. It seemed his anxiety took a turn and now it was just manifesting as anger.

“Why wouldn't I be here?”

“Because!” Oswald seethed. His fists were shaking and his face was red. It was that expression he often wore before he slit someone's throat. Ed thought he rather deserved that at the moment so didn't bat an eye, “You've seen... all of me... why are you still here?”

“That's what you're worried about?” Edward narrowed his gaze

Oswald couldn't verbalize his response. He just curled into a ball and slumped over against the headboard.

“Oswald, I assure you that is not something you ever need to worry about.” Edward reaches out to touch his friend and nearly cries when it's slapped away. He sits there and waits for Oswald to calm down. After a few minutes of watching his friend mutter to himself and silently cry, he is reaching out to him again.

“Oswald, I can't help if you don't talk to me.” he tries to smile, “We've both made this mistake. At least let me help fix it.”

“I just...” Oswald sobs, “I just feel so vulnerable.”

“I know.” Ed smiles, “But, it's just me here.”

“You have seen me at my worst.” He blinks the tears away

“And I have seen you at your most triumphant.” he leans in, “...and your most beautiful.”

Oswald scoffs, “You can't possibly be serious.”

“You think I would lie?” Ed can't help but glare, “Oswald, you may not remember everything about last night, but I do. And there wasn't a single detail about you that I didn't like.”

Oswald scoffs. Not believing a word.

“Let me prove it to you.”

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

“Just... Let me show you?” Ed asks as he leans in and cradles Oswald in his arms. Oswald grabs him by the lapels but he doesn't push him away. Their eyes are locked and there is a fire in them, “But only if you want me to.” Ed adds

“I... yes.” Oswald nods, “Show me?”

Edward leans in further still and kisses him. His hands glide over the soft fabric of the robe and then across his bare shoulders. Oswald grits his teeth and shivers as his skin is exposed to the air once again. Edward kisses his freckles just like he had the night before. He could almost hear the notes they played. He smiled against Oswald's skin.

His hands continue their journey and eventually lands on Oswald's inner thigh. He must have noticed the tension in his muscles because Edward sighs and starts massaging them. There's nothing overtly sexual about the act. It was merely him doing what he could to make his dearest friend more comfortable. It made Oswald feel... loved. Adored. Respected.

He whimpers.

“Os?” Ed pulls away, his hands on either side of Oswald's tear-streaked face, “What's wrong?”

“Overwhelmed.” Is all Oswald could say

“Would you like for me to just take you home?” Ed asked, no hint of disappointment in his voice

“Y-yes. I want to sleep in my own bed for a while. If that's alright?” Oswald was staring down at his hands on top of the silken sheets. He didn't want to risk looking up at Edward and seeing something he wasn't quite ready for.

“Of course that's alright.” Edward kissed the crown on his head, “Let's get dressed. I'll call the limo and we can sneak out the back door.”

They didn't speak the entire car ride home. They did, however, keep their hands intertwined with the others. They couldn't stand to be apart for even a moment. Even if they weren't quite willing to air their anxieties aloud.

Back at the manor, Edward and Oswald make their way upstairs. Edward stands in the doorway and considers letting go of his friend's hand. To just sigh and make his way to his own room to cry and sulk. But Oswald doesn't let him. Instead, he raises an eyebrow and gently tugs Edward to follow. They wrap around one another on the large bed and just... exist. The two of them. Pressed together and staring into one another's eyes as the morning quickly turns into afternoon.

“How long?” Edward finally speaks

“How long what?”

“How long have you been in love with me?”

Oswald sighed, “I think I'd been in love with you longer than I realized. But...” he breathed, “I knew I was in love with you that night by the fire. When you said you would do anything for me.”

“That long, huh?” Edward chided

“I know... I'm a coward.” he curled in on himself in shame

“Shh... enough of that.” Edward chastised, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I was afraid...”

“You thought I would reject you?”

“Yes... but... I was more afraid of myself.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ed, I love you so much that it scares me.” he admitted, “If you were ever with someone else... I don't know what I would do. I feel... possessive. Controlling... I don't want to do that to you. I won't.” He shook his head as he punished his own thoughts by biting his lip until he broke the skin.

“Oswald... it's okay.” Edward caresses his face, “Your love can be gentle too.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“You showed me.” Edward's words came out breathy. Oswald inhaled them and it was like inhaling a memory. Himself pressed deeply into Edward. Rocking back and forth and cradling Ed as he cried. Not from pain or regret. But from something else. Something unspoken but that the two of them understood.

Oswald barely noticed that he was crying again. Edward wiped the tears away and soothed his cares away with a gentle kiss to his lips and his firm, pianist fingers gliding across his skin. He whimpered.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Oswald managed to piece his words together

“I understand the sentiment. Trust me.” Edward props himself up on an elbow, “You won't hurt me.”

“You are a fool if you think that I won't hurt you eventually.”

“Perhaps.” Edward relented, “However, I have faith that we would find a way to move on from that. Should it ever come to pass.”

“You think too highly of me.”

“Doubtful.” Edward presses another kiss to his temple, “How about I cook us some breakfast. I don't know about you but I am starving.”

“Probably need to thank the drugs for that.” Oswald laughs, “Sorry, by the way.”

“It's fine. As far as accidents go, that one was pretty tame.” Ed rolls out of bed and stretches, relishing the dull pain in his lower back, “I'll make us food. You rest up.”

Edward starts to walk out of the room before Oswald jolts upright. His heart pounding.

“Ed!”

“What is it?” Edward stops and stares

“I love you.” Oswald smiles

Edward marches back over to the bed, takes Oswald's face in his hands and kisses him, “I love you, Oswald.”

Edward gives one last gentle peck of his lips before finally departing downstairs. Oswald rolls over and can't stop the fluttering in his chest. Like bubbles. Or butterflies. His eyes close and he is content.

Content for the first time in years. Loved and adored.


End file.
